God Fearing Child
When The Fates decree that Xena's unborn child will bring about the Twilight of the Gods, Xena and Gabrielle brave the Underworld for the only thing that can hide them. Meanwhile, Hercules must make an alliance with his deadliest enemy to make the ultimate choice: his friends, or his father. Summary In the temple of the Fates, the fates are spreading the threads of life, when Zeus and Hera learn that their time of ruling over humanity will soon come to an end when a child who is not begotten by man is born. Zeus is indignant by this, but the Fates are pretty adamant about this. While clearing up there campsite to set off, Xena tells Gabrielle to feel her stomach, where the baby is kicking. Gabrielle says she dreamed last night that she and Xena were both having the baby, like it came from both of them. Xena smiles and says she would gladly give Gabrielle half the labor pains. Having heard about Xena's pregnancy, Hercules arrives to congratulate her. Moments after their reunion, they are ambushed by Proxidicae, soldiers in Zeus' secret guard, who reveal they are out to kill Xena and her unborn child. Xena, Hercules and Gabrielle temporarily ward off the attackers, but know that Zeus won't be so easily defeated. Xena tries to kill one of them with her chakram but it only makes them stronger as Hercules explains to Xena and Gabrielle. Xena decides she must go to Tartarus to get Hades' helmet of invisibility and Hercules leaves to find Zeus and find out why he is trying to harm Xena's unborn baby. He warns Xena that if she gives birth while she is in Tartarus, the baby will be stillborn. Xena and Gabrielle go to a lake, which is the way to the underworld. Xena worries that she won't be able to protect her child just as she was unable to protect her son Solan. Gabrielle says they both have regrets about Solan. But they'll dedicate their lives to making this child happy and protected. Hercules angrily confronts Zeus and Hera and lets them know that he will do everything in his power to protect Xena and her unborn baby. When Zeus says the child must die because humans need the gods, Hercules disagrees and says he will never call Zeus "Father" again. Zeus then turns to Ares to keep Hercules out of the way so that he can kill Xena. Allowing his resentment for Hercules to overcome his feelings for Xena, Ares agrees to deal with his brother as long as he can get rid of him permanently. His long-awaited vengeance is cut short, however Hera appears and knocks Ares unconscious. Hercules is highly suspicious of his step-mother's aid, but accepts her offer to lead him to a weapon that could destroy Zeus -- a dagger made from Kronos's rib. Meanwhile, Xena and Gabrielle make their way through Tartarus. They wind their way past all these tormented souls who are reliving their past lives as their torture, Xena and Gabrielle are shocked to find Solan chained up as a prisoner in the underworld's cavern of eternal memory. He tells them he chose to be there so that he could watch the life he led with his mother -- as painful as that is -- rather than live in ignorant bliss in the Elysian Fields. Heartbroken, Xena frees Solan and the three set out to find the helmet. When they arrive in the throne room, Hades tells Xena he cannot allow her baby to bring about the end of the Olympian order and offers to spare Gabrielle and take Solan to the Elysian Fields if Xena surrenders. Not interested in any deal, Xena takes on the Proxidicae as Gabrielle puts on the helmet and disappears. Xena and Solan race off into the darkness. Meanwhile, Hera explains to Hercules why she wants to help him find the ribs of Kronos. She says she wants to fight by Hercules' side: their war is over. Hercules is skeptical. Hera tells a story about Kronos' rib cutting a hole in the sky to create the sun. Hera explains that once she forgave Zeus, she realized she is proud of humanity, whom she considers her children--and parents should never outlive their children. Zeus wakes up Ares. When Zeus discovers Ares has failed him and that his own wife has turned against him, he sets out to kill Hercules and Xena himself. Hera leads Hercules to the cavern where Kronos is buried. Hercules tells her that although he can never forgive her for killing his family, he appreciates the danger she has put herself in to help him. Meanwhile, Xena and Solan, running from Hades, bump into Ares in Tartarus. Ares confronts Xena and says he wants to protect Xena and her unborn child and confesses his love for her and offers to become mortal to avoid being killed when all the gods die, saying he wants to spend his life with her. Xena doesn't buy any of it. Xena and Solan run off down the passage. Ares says "I love you Xena" to the air. Gabrielle catches up with Xena and Solan just as Xena starts experiencing labor pains. As Hades and his guards arrive, Xena gives the helmet to Solan and instructs him to run to the gate of the Elysian Fields. In a furious battle, Xena and Gabrielle temporarily thwart Hades and the Proxidicae, after which Xena says goodbye to her son who has crossed through the gateway. Another painful contraction sends Xena and Gabrielle hurrying out of Tartarus. Back in the cavern containing Chronos' remains, Hercules pulls a rib from the tomb just as Zeus arrives and starts blazing fireballs at him. Hera offers to distract Zeus while Hercules rushes off to find Xena. Furious with her betrayal, Zeus kills his wife with the kiss of death. Xena and Gabrielle are again attacked by by Proxidicae. Hercules arrives in time to join in the fight, as well as throws Xena the rib of Kronos which allows Xena to easily kill the Proxidicae. Gabrielle, Xena and Hercules look for a safe place so Xena can give birth. Xena tells Gabrielle to leave so she won't get in the crossfire between her and Zeus if Hercules doesn't stop his father. Gabrielle says she isn't going anywhere. Zeus shows up and he throws lightning bolts at Hercules. In order to protect Xena, Hercules is forced into a ruthless battle with Zeus. Gabrielle tries to talk about when Ephiny had her baby and Xena tells her to be quiet. The baby is being born and Zeus sees the child's birth and goes to throw a lightning bolt at it, Hercules grabs Kronos' rib and stabs his father with it. Xena gives bir th to a beautiful baby girl who is destined to change the world. Zeus says even though Hercules said he would no longer call Zeus Father, Hercules will always be his son and he is proud of him, "Never moreso than today." Zeus dies, turning to dust, while Hercules screams "Father." Dark clouds start to form around The Fates Hall as Ares looks at his hands and shrugs. The sun shines and a new day is about to begin following the death of Zeus and Hera. A while later, Xena holds the baby next to Gabrielle, while Hercules sits with them. Xena says she is sorry about Zeus, Hercules tells Xena he has always told people they can live without the gods and now the people can find out if he was right. Xena says Solan named the baby Eve when they were in Tartarus. Hercules gets up and Gabrielle follows him, allowing Xena to sit alone with her child. She looks at Eve and say that they will all be together: her, Eve and Solan. As she turns to the sky, hoping the message will be conveyed to Solan. Disclaimer Zeus cashed in his chips during the production of this motion picture Background Information Behind the Scenes *Stephen Lovatt replaces Erik Thomson as Hades. *This is the only episode of Xena's pregnancy stint that Lucy Lawless was not actually pregnant during. It is also the first episode of Season Five that Xena herself was not pregnant. *Hercules's hair is much shorter in this episode than was ever seen before, as Kevin had apparently gotten a haircut after HTLJ ended. Key Events *This episode marks the final appearance of Hercules, not only on , but in the entire Xenaverse. *This episode marks the death and final appearance of Zeus in the Xenaverse. *This episode marks the death and final appearance of Hera in the Xenaverse. She is mentioned in later episodes as having "disappeared", since Zeus didn't have time to tell anyone he killed her and Hercules and Ares were never quite sure of her fate. *This episode marks the birth of Eve and her first appearance. *This episode marks the final appearance of Solan. *This episode introduces yet another object that can kill Gods - the Ribs of Kronos. The others are the Dagger of Helios, Hind's Blood, the Chakram of Light and later Xena herself. *Hercules kills Zeus in this episode. According to the pattern established by Greek mythology (which Zeus actually mentions), this would make Hercules the new king of the gods. Hercules does not appear and is barely mentioned again, with Athena essentially taking over Olympus. Goofs *Ares states that Hades is his brother, when in fact Hades is Zeus' brother, making him Ares' uncle. Other *'Chakram Count': 1 #To kill a Proxidicae. *The Chakram was also used to send a energy ball back at Hades. *Hercules named the stuffed hydra toy for Xena's baby "Iolaus" – a nod to his partner and best friend. * The lesson that "parents should never outlive their children" Hera mentions references her killing Hercules' family in "The Wrong Path". *The Underworld seems to be a lot different to how it was in Mortal Beloved: Xena and Gabrielle did not have to cross the River Styx, the Helmet of Invisibility was not situated out in the open and the entrance to the Elysian Fields did require walking the smokey cave entrance. *Ares mentions Zeus' "watchful eye over Hercules". Young Hercules (as well as episodes of and ) made it clear that Zeus had forbid the other gods from directly trying to kill Hercules and had provided him with special protection. *Although not an Ares-centric episode, both of Ares's major relationships in the Xenaverse the show are brought full circle: he finally confronts Zeus directly over his favoritism for Hercules and he finally admits that he loves Xena. *Although the story is original, it deals with two major themes of Greek mythology: **The inevitability of children supplanting their parents, as shown when Hercules killed Zeus (as Zeus killed Cronus and Cronus killed Uranus). **The pain of parents outliving their children, which Hercules and Xena both know well and Hera hopes to avoid. Memorable Quotations "You may have sworn never to call me 'Father' again, but you will always be my son." "This didn't have to happen!" "Every son must eventually take his father's place, like I did mine. Hercules, you have never disappointed me… especially today." :–'Zeus' and Hercules "You have no idea how glad I am to see you again." "And you don't know how little I give a damn." :–'Ares' and Hercules "This is not about you and me – it's about survival!" :–'Zeus' to Hercules "Do you really believe that humanity can survive without gods?" "Yes, I do." "You have the blood of a god, Hercules. This could mean your death as well." "I also have the blood of a mortal. I'll take my chances." "Reconsider. You've always held a special place in my heart, Hercules, but it's a place that can as easily be filled by your loving memory." (a beat) "I don't think I'll be calling you 'Father' anymore." :–'Zeus' and Hercules (to Gabrielle) "We do seem to find our share of trouble." "Yeah, like the big trouble you found when you forgot to tell an old friend of yours you were about to have a baby." "Hey, old friend, did you hear that I'm about to have a baby?" :–'Xena' and Hercules "Six behind you." "Six behind you. Care to dance?" :–'Hercules' and Xena "Oh. Oh, you are a real piece of work. You know that? You want me to keep Hercules busy so you don't have to kill him. Meantime, you intend to murder a woman I'm rather fond of." "So fond of her as to bring about your own death? That's exactly what will happen if this child is born." "No. No deal. That is, unless, of course you're willing to offer me something in return." "Such as?" "You have always kept a watchful eye over Hercules. Well, now I'm asking you to turn the other way while I do what I have to to stop him." "You're asking for my permission to kill my own son?!" "WHAT IS IT ABOUT HIM YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN IN ME?!" "Aw, it's not just you. He has managed to do something that we gods have tried and failed to accomplish. He's earned humanity's love in every gesture, except fear." "And Xena has earned mine, so I guess we both have something to lose. Well, 'Dad,' what's it gonna be?" :–'Ares' and Zeus "I never thought I'd say this: I believe you. But how can I be sure you aren't gonna change your mind?" "Because of a lesson I regret teaching you long ago, Hercules. Parents should never outlive their children." :–'Hercules' and Hera "You're so desperate. You're trying to convince me that you love me. Well, go on. Say it. Say it. Say you love me. The time for you and me has been and gone." "It was worth a shot anyway. I thought in your present condition you might be a little more gullible." "I am pregnant, not brain-damaged." (she, Gabrielle and Solon leave) "I love you, Xena." :–'Xena' and Ares "So, it's come to this." "This isn't gonna end well for either of us, but I'm ready to live with what I have to do." "If you live." :–'Zeus' and Hercules Links and References Guest Stars * Charles Keating as Zeus * Kevin Smith as Ares * Meg Foster as Hera * And Kevin Sorbo as Hercules * Stephen Lovatt as Hades * Nicko Vella as Solan * Uncredited as Clotho * Uncredited as Lachesis * Uncredited as Atropos * Uncredited as Eve References People *Xena *Gabrielle *Hercules *Solan *Eve *Proxidicae *Ephiny (Mentioned) Gods *Hades *Ares *Zeus *Hera *The Fates *Kronos (Mentioned) Places *Greece *Alconian Lake *Underworld *Mount Olympus *Elysian Fields *Tartarus *Forest of the Titans Other *Rib of Kronos *Helmet of Invisibility *Mortal Beloved (Events Mentioned) *Is There a Doctor in the House? (Events Mentioned) *The Wrong Path (Events Mentioned) *Full Circle (Events Mentioned) Season Navigation Category:XWP Season 5 episodes